The present invention relates generally to a latch. More particularly, the present invention relates to a latch for a vehicle door having a power release function.
Typically, prior art vehicle side passenger door latches having a power release function have the motor and mechanism that provides the electric release in a portion of the latch that extends substantially parallel to the shut face of the door to which the latch is mounted. However, as the space available for vehicle latch mechanisms decreases due to the fitting of other components within a vehicle door, the fitting of power release motors and mechanisms in this space is increasingly difficult.
Additionally, a further constraint on latch design is the need to retain a mechanical linkage that is redundant under normal operating conditions, but which enables the latch to be released after a crash, for example when power to the electric release may be interrupted.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a latch having a release mechanism located in a different area of the latch to overcome the problems of the prior art.